


Pay Dirt

by luxremanet (orphan_account)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Facebook, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Group chat, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Implied Relationships, Sexual Humor, implied lightis, lightis, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/luxremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsglaive have dirt on every diplomat ever to set foot within the Lucis Palace walls.<br/>Naturally, they also have a betting pool.  </p><p>Set in the To Catch A Sword By the Blade Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Ladies and Gents, the infamous betting pool chronicling Lightning and Noctis' relationship in TCaSBtB.  
> Blame Jasper_Raven for enabling this habit xD  
> On a super happy note - yay for characters of color in the Kingsglaive :)

_In the elevator Nyx was smiling in the way that only someone with a secret would.  Noctis let out a sigh._

_“What,” Nyx said innocently. “I didn’t say anything.”_

_“You don’t have to.  I know that look.”_

_“What look?”_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this private chat takes place while everyone's commenting on Nyx's earlier status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus the betting pool was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd sets up a private chat to keep the fun police away.  
> It is as legitimate as the betting pool.

**[TREDD FURIA] ran [KINGSGLAIVEMITTO.exe]**

**...**

**...**

**[TREDD FURIA] added [NYX ULRIC]**   **and** **[LIBERTUS OSTIUM]**

TREDD: Boo.

NYX: FUCK. don't DO that

NYX: what the hell is this? are you hacking me? why are you on my PC

TREDD: Ye olde abandoned communication channel from WAY back when. With a few tweaks.

TREDD: And I hacked you the day we met. I've read intelligence gists more exciting than your bank account. 

NYX: you FUCKING *****

NYX: what the

TREDD: Emoticons and emojis have no place here.  

 **[TREDD FURIA]**   **added [CROWE ALTIUS], [SONITUS BELLUM], [AXIS ARRA], [PELNA KHARA]**

NYX: they should 

TREDD: No

LIBERTUS: alright, what'd I miss?

PELNA: this is...

SONITUS: oh gods we are SO fired.

SONITUS: i dig it

AXIS: tredd this *IS* untraceable, yeah?

TREDD: Like your old man

AXIS: HA...that was...a good one, actually. 

AXIS: also fuck you

TREDD: Aww Axis <3

NYX: i thought you said no emojis

TREDD: I'm sorry; do you see any shit emojis on your keyboard? 

**[AXIS ARRA] status changed to [Idle]**

NYX: ohhh old school. right on ;)

PELNA: and there it is.

PELNA: the old winky face. 

SONITUS: pel if we ever lived in an alternate universe where the winky face didn't exist, you bet your ass nyx would be the one to invent it

PELNA: is it sad that i find that so plausible hahaa

NYX: aww you GUYS :')

LIBERTUS: haha shitbag

CROWE: I don't remember wanting in on this

TREDD: Including you anyways Crowey :3 I don't want you to miss out on the memes. 

CROWE: Great.

**[AXIS ARRA] reentered [KINGSGLAIVEMITTO]**

NYX: where'd you run off to axman?

AXIS: had to get stiria down from the roof again. she scratched me :(

CROWE: Aww Axis :(

LIBERTUS: see. THIS is why i don't trust cats

SONITUS: and why you're still single

PELNA: *highfives*

LIBERTUS: whatever

TREDD: Awesome, now that we're all here, this, my fellow glaives is our new betting pool. No more whiteboards and accidental permanent markers

NYX: and no more fun police

TREDD: And no more fun police. Before we kick start the dates, everyone share your findings. Anyone who withholds shall face the penalty of

LIBERTUS: getting scratched by stiria

AXIS: in the face

PELNA: i thought you'd be offended by it

AXIS: nah, she scratches pretty bad. i've gotten good at using cure :/

LIBERTUS: again, why i don't have cats

LIBERTUS: don't say it

SONITUS: aaaand why you're still single

PELNA: *highfives*

TREDD: **FOCUS**. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axis presents his findings for the betting pool's consideration.

**[AXIS ARRA] now [ONLINE]**

AXIS: so...THIS happened.

**[AXIS ARRA] submitted [Cell_13.mp4]**

AXIS: crap. stiria wants out again brb

**[AXIS ARRA] changed status to [IDLE]**

**[5 MEMBERS] now [ONLINE]**

TREDD:  Niiiiice

NYX: hot damn, look where junior's left hand is

TREDD: Right where it counts.

PELNA: now THAT's what i call international RELATIONS

SONITUS: oh yeah. that's some a-grade RELATING right there hehe

**[AXIS ARRA] changed status to [ONLINE]**

PELNA: preeetty sure the prison menu was tofu steak, heavy on the garlic * **gags** *

NYX: haha preeetty sure junior doesn't care, pel

SONITUS: not.at.all.

SONITUS: is everyone else watching a second time?

PELNA: i'm on my third 

NYX: same

TREDD: Fourth. Keep up children. 

PELNA: nice work axman

AXIS: so i guess no one really won the first pool

NYX: to be fair, junior's always been notoriously lazy.

SONITUS: i would have said 'laidback'

NYX: nah. lazy is lazy sonic. no one can really say they saw this coming. 

AXIS:  yeah like remember that one time he touched her hand and she told him she'd break his wrist? 

AXIS: like how does someone as shy as him recover from that

PELNA: you don't recover, axman. you bury it deep inside you until it becomes a repressed trauma. 

PELNA: and then you try again lmfao

AXIS: HAHAHAHAHA

AXIS: gods we're so screwed if this chat thingy ever finds the boss man's desk

TREDD: I guess we really should have been watching Claire, huh guys.

PELNA: CLAIRE?

NYX: who the fuck is CLAIRE?

SONITUS: i think it's lightning...?

SONITUS: fun fact: claire means 'lightning'. i knew a claire once. she worked as a translator near the eastern border. had a very good ear for languages. and a tongue for...WELL. hehe

PELNA: aww good for you sonic

NYX: YOU PRICK. I TOLD YOU * **I** * LIKED HER. I CALLED DIBS!!!

SONITUS: you can't call dibs on a PERSON nyx

TREDD: Did NO ONE do the reading??? I sent you Lightning's file at the end of our last convo??

NYX: pfft. who reads at that hour anyway 

AXIS: i read it

CROWE: I read it too.  

CROWE: So. Safe to say Lucis is in the right * **hands** *?

TREDD: WHOA.

AXIS: i see what you did there 

PELNA: i both fear and respect you ten billion times more now crowey

SONITUS: i'm still reeling. so many new things i have learnt tonight. i must lie down now and rethink all that i know of the living world. and a one crowe altius.

CROWE: Haha

NYX: so crowe. i'm thinking we need to hang out more outside of work

CROWE: Pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i didn't research, but i headcanon that political prisoners enjoy a much nicer meal plan than regular prisoners  
> also if it went over people's heads, this takes place a few hours after lightning kisses noct for the first time in TCaSBtB (in the prison cell)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd and Nyx have a private conversation amidst the furore surrounding Cell_13.mp4

**[TREDD FURIA] ran [MITTOCHAT2.exe]**

**[TREDD FURIA] added [NYX ULRIC]**

TREDD: Saw that.

NYX: why do i have TWO chat boxes open

NYX: and saw what? 

TREDD: This chat's private. Just you and me.  

TREDD: I was talking about Crowe. You got a thing for her, don't you?

NYX: because i wanted to HANG OUT with her??  

TREDD: Among other things.

NYX: she's like a sister to me

TREDD: See, now normally I'd believe that...

TREDD: ...if I didn't see so much conflicting info on a daily basis.  

TREDD: To conclude: your crush is showing Nyx. 

NYX: i don't have a crush on her.

TREDD: It's okay, Nyx. Eighty per cent of the glaive have a crush on her. It's completely normal. 

TREDD: I mean you know, obviously she's not my TYPE, but I have eyes.  

**[NYX ULRIC] left [MITTOCHAT2]**

* * *

"Good talk." Tredd stated, chuckling quietly as he read that last message.  Silence was telling, especially for one as cocky and loud as Nyx.  

He interlocked his fingers and stretched them in front of him for a few seconds, rolled his head around his shoulders, then started typing again.  

* * *

**[TREDD FURIA] reentered [MITTOCHAT1]**

TREDD: So. 

PELNA: he's definitely into her.

TREDD: You have to be specific, Pel.

PELNA: he would like IN to her

SONITUS: i can't believe you THOUGHT that, let alone TYPED it

PELNA: nyx is rubbing off on me

AXIS: man are you guys sure? like they're *close* but i always thought it was like siblings

AXIS: kinda feels incestuous :S

TREDD: So that's one against. How about you, Rebel?

LIBERTUS: i say friends/siblings same as axman

TREDD: Two Against. Sonic?

SONITUS: well, he DOES get all weird and cranky everytime she goes out on a date. 

TREDD: For?

SONITUS: for. 

TREDD: Alright, looks like an evenish split: three For and two Against. Godspeed, gents.

AXIS: and no cheating or i'll sick stiria on you


End file.
